Powered foot-deck-based vehicles are known in the art. For example, iCarbot markets a motorized wheeled board using pressure sensors on the standing platform to detect changes in weight distribution to drive the board.
Zboard sells a skateboard with powered wheels where pressure sensors on the board detect movement of the rider's feet to control the speed of the wheels.
CN202740750 U discloses an electric scooter controlled by so-called limb action, where infrared light sensors on the foot platform track the position and movement of a rider's feet. The tracked position and movement of the rider's feet is then used to control the electric scooter.
CA2492393A1 discloses an electric vehicle where its movement can be controlled via sensors on a foot-deck of the vehicle that detect the load distribution on the vehicle. Similarly, CN2673465Y discloses an electric vehicle where one or more sensors in a foot-deck of the vehicle detect the centre-of-gravity of a rider, which is used to control the movement of the vehicle.
CN203232269U discloses an electrically powered board with a remote control and a safety system, whereby the board stops automatically if the distance between the board and the remote control exceeds a selected minimum distance.
Boosted Boards (boostedboards.com) provides an electrically powered skateboard with a hand-held and operated remote control that provides commands to a controller on the skateboard via Bluetooth™ radio communications. The manual operation of the remote control while riding atop of the skateboard can be awkward and unintuitive, and can interfere with the rider's use of his arms to control his or her balance on the skateboard.